Umbrella
( )|artist = ft. |year = 2007|difficulty = (Classic) (With an Umbrella)|dg = (Classic) (With an Umbrella)|alt = With an Umbrella|mode = Solo (Classic) Solo (With an Umbrella)|pc = to (Classic) Black to violet (With an Umbrella)|gc = |lc = Red (Both)|pictos = 160 (Classic) 150 (With an Umbrella)|nowc = Umbrella (Classic) UmbrellaALT (With an Umbrella)|perf = Aurélie Sériné (Classic) Aurélie Sériné (With an Umbrella)}}"Umbrella" by featuring is featured on . It is available on every console except for the PAL Wii, where it is part of the Special Edition of the game. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer has big poofy black hair and is wearing a black and red sundress, the skirt being shaped like an umbrella, a pair of strappy heels, and a long red glove. The dress turns blue during the chorus, and for a few seconds it is gold. Background The background is a rainy pitch black scenario that features gold rain. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move in the Classic routine: Gold Move: Slowly make a semi-circle with both of your arms. Umbrella gm 1.png|Gold Move Umbrella gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game With an Umbrella There is 1 Gold Move in the With an Umbrella routine: Gold Move: Lift your umbrella to the right, and kick your left leg sideways. Umbrellaalt gm 1.png|Gold Move Umbrellaalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Umbrella" is sung Appearances in Mashups Umbrella is featured in the following Mashups: * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * Jailhouse Rock * Livin' la Vida Loca *''Same Old Love'' Captions Umbrella appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. Classic * Dance Hall Diva * Rainy Loop With an Umbrella * Dance With My Umbrella Trivia *''Umbrella'' is the fifth song by Rihanna in the series. ** This is the second song in the series by Jay-Z. *''Umbrella'' is only available to the PAL Wii through the PAL Special Edition. It is available on all other consoles in both regions, as well as the NTSC Wii. *''Umbrella'' is not credited on the back of the game case. *The dancer s face can be seen when she turns gold. *On the NTSC cover, the dancer is seen in her yellow sundress, but is doing a pose she does in her black dress. * The dancer s sundress changes a total of three times; however, when she is in her yellow sundress, she does only one move (the Gold Move), and is thus impossible to determine the actual pictogram colour of the coach in her yellow sundress. ** However, in the With An Umbrella routine, she can be seen doing a move in her yellow sundress while the pictogram colour is still violet. *Jay-Z is not credited on the Wii version of the game. * In the menu icon, the dancer appears to be in a different background. The background in the icon is a blue room with some light blue stripes, while the actual one is a pitch black background with a blue floor and rain. *On the box art, the dancer has purple hair but, in-game, she has black hair. * The Alternate dancer is the same as the classic one; the only difference is that her glove is shorter and she is dancing with an umbrella. * When playing the With An Umbrella routine on the Wii, Wii U and PS3 versions of , the Wii Remote or Move Remote must be treated as the umbrella for the best score. For the Xbox 360, since players are using a camera to track your moves, they will have to use a real umbrella. * The Classic pictograms in the chorus have fuchsia arrows instead of red arrows. * In Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) s Mashup, the Gold Move pictogram for the Classic routine is replaced with another one from Maneater. * Umbrella was meant to have a Mashup, but it was not included in the final game. Some of its files can still be found in the ISO. Gallery Game Files Umbrella.jpg|''Umbrella'' UmbrellaAlternate.png|''Umbrella'' (With an Umbrella) umbrella_cover_albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach umbrellaALT_cover_albumcoach.png|With An Umbrella s album coach Tex1_128x128_942d360156384443_14.png| album background umbrella_cover@2x.jpg| cover Umbrellapictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Umbrellainactive.png|''Umbrella'' on the menu Umbrellaactive.png|Classic s cover umbrellaalt jd4 coachmenu.png|With an Umbrella s coach selection screen umbrellaalt jd4 score.png|With an Umbrella s scoring screen umbrellajd4.jpg|Classic s gameplay withanumbrella.jpg|With an Umbrella s gameplay 1 With umbrella.jpg|With an Umbrella s gameplay 2 Promotional Images Coach jd4 umbrella.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements UmbrellaProof.jpg|Proof of the Beta Mashup Others Hitemupmu gm removed.gif|The Gold Move from the Classic routine being replaced by a pictogram from Maneater umbrella222.png|No GUI (Classic) Altumbrella.png|No GUI (With an Umbrella) Umbrellla pose.png|Puppet Master Mode pose Videos Official Music Video Rihanna - Umbrella (Orange Version) ft. JAY-Z Teasers Umbrella - Gameplay Teaser (US) Umbrella - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Umbrella - Just Dance 4 'With an Umbrella' Umbrella (With an Umbrella) - Just Dance 4 References Site Navigation de:Umbrella en:Umbrella Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 4 Categoría:Ediciones Especiales Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Canciones Faciles Categoría:2000s Categoría:Solo Mujeres Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Canciones Medio Categoría:Canciones con rutinas alternativas Categoría:Elementos Rap Categoría:Aurelie Serine Categoría:Canciones R&B Categoría:Canciones por Rihanna